


Somebody I Can Miss

by Mistressaq



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Multiple Orgasms, Rare Pairings, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:22:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22591690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistressaq/pseuds/Mistressaq
Summary: Gymnast Katya, and investment manager Tatianna, have had a Thing going for a while now. Tatianna has plans for their future, but will only approach Katya about them once she's thoroughly satisfied and can't take any more.
Relationships: Joey Santolini | Tatianna/Katya Zamolodchikova
Kudos: 19





	Somebody I Can Miss

**Author's Note:**

> valentines day coming early. 
> 
> and so is Katya ayyyyyy

When Katya was straight out of the gym, she was really a sight. Tatianna never got tired of it. Her almost white-blonde hair all frazzled, light blue eyes stark against her pinkened skin, that thin sheen of sweat clinging to her forehead and cheeks. Tati knew that her friend -- she guessed she could call Katya that -- was disgusted by how much she sweated, but honestly, Tati didn’t mind. In fact, Tati had specifically asked her to pick her up from the office today without showering. 

“Hey girl, how was the workout?” Tati asked as she followed Katya into the elevator.

Katya pressed the button for the first basement-- the parking garage that was closest to the surface, and thus, easiest to get out of. It wasn’t always Tati’s preference to let Katya drive, but she had insisted over text.  _ If I’m showing up sweaty, its gonna be my own interior I’m stinking up. Mama didn’t raise an asshole. _ Tatiana couldn’t argue with that.

Katya said something noncommittal about her workout. She seemed gruff. Tati figured the attitude probably had something to do with the fact that her coach had to cancel their session early today because his wife went into labor-- a fact Katya had shared over a less than ecstatic email. Tati had starred that email and sent it into her ‘morale booster’ file, to be reopened on a rainy day. Most of the emails in that file were from Katya, actually. Remembering that fact now sobered Tati to the Thing she needed to talk to Katya about. But, she reasoned, with Katya in this mood, it would have to wait until later, when she was less angsty, more accepting. 

Buttering Katya up started the second she parked on the edge of Tati’s driveway. Tati leaned over the center console and pressed her lips to the available half of Katya’s mouth. The gymnast flinched in surprise, letting out an adorable little noise. Tati jerked her neck up and darted her tongue out to swipe over Katya’s cupid’s bow. She pulled her tongue back into her mouth and let herself enjoy the tang of sweat on her taste buds. Katya held her hand in front of her lips and looked at her with a degree of shock and disgust. Tatianna only beamed with self-satisfaction. Clicking her door open, she hauled ass out of that car and swung her hips up to her front door. While Tatianna pressed the key into the lock, Katya’s tennis shoes plodded in quick rhythm up behind her. Twisting the knob to let herself in, she made no further acknowledgement that she even knew Katya was there, even when she stepped inside and Katya followed close behind. 

“D’you need a Gatorade or can we just get started?” Tati kicked off her heels -- a modest pump, always handy for the office.

“N- uh, I had a, I had a vitamin water in the car.”

Tatianna walked over to the kitchen counter and started pulling off her bracelets and rings. “Did you  _ drink _ it?”

Katya scoffed. “Yes,  _ mom.” _

“How much? All of it?” For the first time since the car, Tatianna made eye contact with Katya. 

The blonde rolled her head back. “There’s like, one sip left. It was this tall.” She approximated with her hands. 

“Good.” Tatianna set her jaw, satisfied that they wouldn’t have a repeat of That One Time Katya had neglected to take care of herself and cramped up in bed. Tatianna had been very displeased with her that day, and it had taken Katya all weekend to make up for it. 

Tatianna opened her junk drawer and pulled out a ponytail holder. After whipping her hair up and off of her neck, She reached under her blouse to unhook her bra. Pulling the straps down her arms in a flash, Tati had her tits free and her bra flung over the electric kettle before Katya could process the order things were happening today. The blonde held out a finger. “Don’t  _ I _ usually do that?”

In the same no-nonsense tone she took with the interns and troublesome clients, Tati said, “Not today.” She went over to the living room couch to grab a throw pillow for her knees. “Your choice: bed, couch, kitchen counter, floor-- I do have to tell you I haven’t vacuumed in over a week, but I swiffered the kitchen tile and all this hardwood only last night, so if you want it on the floor, I’d recommend right here.” Tati gestured down at the entryway of her home, and where the hardwood led past the carpeted living room into the kitchen. 

“Uh…” Katya was thoroughly off-put by the shift in dynamic between them, but she didn’t feel uncomfortable enough to leave. Especially knowing what Tati was capable of when she got in a mood like today. Katya looked around the corner into the kitchen, then back at Tati. “You clean the counters recently?”

On Katya’s way over to sit up on the marble countertop, Tatianna placed a guiding hand on the small of Katya’s back. Katya shot a demure glance over her shoulder, and felt that hand smack her on the ass. “Ooh!” Katya uttered in surprise, only to be held up by a rough grip on her fishtail braid. Her scalp yelped in pain, but her nipples stood erect at all the sudden stimuli. God, what had gotten into Tati? And what could Katya do to make it happen more often?

The dark-haired woman forced Katya over to the counter, pushing against her back so she buckled forward, bent over the cool marble. Katya’s breath fogged up her shadow against the kitchen skylight. The edge of the countertop pressed uncomfortably against the tops of her thighs, and Tati had even pulled her slightly off her feet, so only her toes were on the ground. A long hand came to rest against Katya’s ass in her jumpsuit. Her legs opened automatically for Tatianna’s touch, inviting the rough way her lover pressed her fingers against her heat. Without her realizing, Tatianna had started to pull Katya’s braid apart.  _ That makes sense, _ thought Katya.  _ it wouldn’t be a hookup with Tati if there wasn’t hair pulling.  _

“You’re being awful quiet,” husked Tati. “Do I need to make you scream?” She punctuated her threat with a yank of Katya’s hair. 

“Hnng!” Katya moaned, putting on the theatrics. She pushed back against Tatianna, only to be more firmly shoved against the counter. “Maybe you should give me something to scream about ma’am.”

Tati obliged, yanking down Katya’s joggers and underwear in one motion. Katya gasped, only for that wind to be knocked out of her when a firm smack came down on her ass. Katya flinched into the counter, and felt the ache that would turn into bruises tomorrow. Fuck. She was fresh from the gym, all sweaty and gritty and gross. Now her ass was out in the open in Tati’s kitchen of all places, and Tati was talking, telling her what a smelly whore she was, and uh, Katya was finding herself more confused at the mix of pain and pleasure and utter disgust with herself. 

And that was when Tati reached below her asscheeks to smush her fingers into Katya’s shamefully wet lips. “Feel this sopping cunt, you skank,” Tati hissed into Katya’s hair. Katya throbbed in her hand. Tati’s other hand wound itself, still full of hair, around to press against Katya’s throat. Not enough to choke her, just enough to give the pressure she knew Katya was ashamed to crave. 

Katya, already red with arousal, leaned back against Tati. This time, the other woman let her. “Please,” she rasped. 

Tatianna pressed her fingertips against the sides of Katya’s windpipe. The blonde shivered with pleasure, letting out a low grunt. Tati craned Katya’s neck to look back at her. Katya’s eyes were wide, pleading. She’d do anything. Tati smirked and leaned into Katya’s ear. “One word, and I’ll fingerblast your brains out.” 

Katya’s back arched, her abs clenching, her whole body racked with need. 

“Almost there, princess,” Tati hummed. She leaned forward to breathe her question over Katya’s neck. “First, tell me…” 

Katya squirmed, her throat emitting a shrill cry. 

Tatianna’s lips pressed against Katya’s favorite spot. “What’s the safeword?”

“Geneva,” groaned Katya. The gymnast’s body was overcome with waves of shudders. Her calves burned from the position, and she lifted them off the floor. Tatianna pressed a finger against Katya’s hole, then got the message and flipped her lover over, so her bare ass was directly on top of the surface she cooked food on. The cool countertop, the position change, the feeling of Tati’s finger pushing into her, was all so much sensation already that Katya felt close to breaking. She ground her hips down onto Tati’s hand in rhythm, squeezing her thighs around her hand for more friction. 

“Look at you, using my hand like a fucktoy, you dirty slut. You’ve probably done this a hundred times with a hundred women. You’re gonna give my hand fungus, you’re so corrupted.” 

Katya moaned. Tatianna inserted another finger, pushing further in. It had been a while, but she believed Katya could get there. “That gym, full of buff men, I’m sure you’ve sucked or fucked ten men since last I saw you.” 

Katya shook her head. 

“Probably didn’t leave the weight room. You’d let them cum in your hair then come home to me at the end of the day, thinking I didn’t know. You’d like me to feel betrayed, wouldn’t you?”

Katya was starting to use her internal muscles to cling to Tati’s fingers, to fuck her hand and not just get fucked by her hand. Fuck, Tatianna wanted to bring out the dildos. Katya was going and going like the little engine that could, and in her fucked state, she was trying to defend herself. “No I, didn’t, didn’t, hav-- wouldn’t!  _ Fuck, _ Tati!”

“Yeah, whore,” Tatianna curled her fingers toward Katya’s G-spot. “You come, you come quick for me, thinking about all the people you didn’t fuck, because you’re fucking me, right now.” Katya clenched, her hands clawing in her own hair, at her tits under her jacket because she hadn’t even taken off her top. Her juices pooled under her on the counter and dripped onto the floor. Tatianna considered making her lick them up later. 

While she was still coming down, Tatianna pulled Katya’s sticky, sweaty body to the edge of the counter, and pulled a dining chair from the other side of the room so she could sit right in front of Katya’s seeping vulva, staring at her in all her glory. Katya tried to close her legs for some more privacy, but Tatianna had other ideas. “Oh, no, no, no, you don’t get modesty now,” she chided. “I’m just getting started. And you’d best start counting, because it’s not over until I say it is. Capiche?”

Katya panted, holding up her thumb. “Capiche.”

Tatianna held the insides of Katya’s knees. “I need you to say ‘one’ for me.”

“One.” Katya swallowed, then continued trying to catch her breath. However, that wouldn’t happen for another hour.

Tatianna ate Katya for dinner, giving her her second orgasm of the evening. It was after the second and before the third that the top finally came off, and Katya was okay to curl and splay herself over the counter like the oversized pink chicken that she is. The third came after Katya’s legs gave out on the way to Tatianna’s bedroom. She’d landed on her knees on the hardwood floor a few feet away from the front door. Tatianna had left her there to fetch a dildo from her room. She’d slammed the suction cup end into the ground and made Katya fuck herself on it until she came, all while Tatianna refused to touch her, only pelting her with rich insults and other negative attention. 

That was the first time in the evening that Katya cried when she came. Watching the water stream from the corners of Katya’s eyes fed into the level of horniness Tatianna had been carefully cultivating over the course of the session. Again, she left her lover on the floor, in a wreck, to go retrieve something from the toy chest in her room. Tati’s pussy was hot, wet, and aching by this point, but she refused to touch herself, even as she pulled her harness on. Even as she grabbed the bullet vibe she intended to torture Katya with. Leaning her head into the hall so Katya would hear, Tatianna called, “Get off the floor and put your panties back on.”

She heard Katya struggle, huffing and whining. The sound was temptation enough to slip that magic bullet between her own legs, but she held off. There would be plenty of time for that later, provided the conversation would go as she wanted. If not, she’d get good use of that vibe by herself anyway. 

Tati stood in the open hallway, looking out at Katya. She had completely disrobed but for her thong, and the harness around her hips. In her left hand, she held the magic bullet that would reduce Katya to an absolute wreck by the time she was done with her. “Oh, Katya,” she called sweetly. “Don’t you want to join me in the bedroom?”

Katya shuffled across Tati’s open floor plan, already stiff and sore in places. She wouldn’t be kneeling on the ground or being pressed against countertops again tonight. The closer she got, the better she was able to see the dick Tati had chosen for tonight. As big, if not bigger, than the one she’d fucked herself on, but this one was bright green and ribbed almost like it was supposed to be a hand grip for something. 

Katya followed Tatianna into her room, her mouth slightly open, staring at Tati’s dick. Tati reached down and began to stroke the tip of her cock. “I know you want it,” she cooed. “And you can suck me off for as long as you want.” 

Katya took a step toward the bed and bent down on one knee, but Tati stopped her. “Despite what a monster you are, I want you to join me on my bed. You’ll be on all fours, your mouth on my cock for as long as you can stand it.” Katya’s mouth visibly watered. “But.”

Tati reached down and grabbed the front of Katya’s already wrecked panties, pulling the cotton fabric down to her knees. Seated on the edge of the bed, Tati merely had to turn the bullet on and slip it into the pocket of Katya’s underwear. Almost immediately, the blonde froze, muscles clenching as she tried not to be overwhelmed by the vibration setting. 

Lying back against her pillows, Tati invited Katya onto the bed with her. Katya climbed up on all fours, stiffly and carefully to keep the bullet from slipping around. Tatianna caressed Katya’s jawline. Then, for the first time that evening, she  _ kissed _ Katya. 

It was short, but it was what Katya needed to motivate her to sink her mouth down on Tati’s bright green cock. To take Tati into her hand for security, and press against the base of her cock in a way she knew would stimulate her clit. Tati started making those deep humming sounds from down in her chest, and her hips were following along with Katya’s rhythm. Katya swiveled her tongue over the tip of the dildo before sinking all the way down to the back of her throat. 

Tati lost sight of her plan for a minute, completely surrendering to Katya’s mouth. It hadn’t occurred to her that this whole time, Katya’s clit was being buzzed to high heaven. Katya’s hands tangled in her comforter, pressed hard against Tati’s pelvic bone, whined in the back of her throat as her eyes started to well up again. Tati reached down to tangle her fingers in Katya’s hair. “Fuck, you’re so good at that. _ H-mmm. _ You suck my dick so good. Shit. Touch yourself. Use that bullet, I wanna see you come on my bed after sucking my dick.”

It took Katya less than 20 seconds to push herself over the brink. Her hips bucked, she let out a shallow scream. For a moment, she convulsed as if she were possessed, before letting out a guttural moan, collapsing on the bed beside Tati. 

“No more,” begged Katya, out of breath. “I can’t, anymore I can’t. Please.”

Tati brushed stray hair from Katya’s face and rubbed the back of her shoulders soothingly. “No more,” she hummed in agreement. “You can be done for tonight, it’s okay pet. You did really well.”

The blonde woman visibly relaxed. Her eyes fell closed as she got control of her breathing again. “Now, when you’re ready, I wanna talk to you about something. Just tell me when you’re ready, okay pet?”

Katya hummed. Tati continued to tease herself under her harness, before ultimately deciding she was done with it for the night, pulling it off and tossing it to the side. She kept stroking herself to pass the time, re-rehearsing the speech she’d been planning the past few days. Eventually, Katya came down, and started to take over for Tatianna, giving her lover’s wrists a break. Tati hummed in gentle pleasure and rested a hand on Katya’s head. She started rubbing soft circles into her scalp. 

They stayed like that for a while, until Katya took in a breath. “You wanted to talk about something? Maybe to do with whatever that was?” She briefly glanced up at Tati. “Not that I’m complaining at all. Just, that was… different.”

“It was different.” Tati nodded and pushed hair out of her face. “I want things to be different. With us.”

Katya tensed. “Okay, uh, if it-- if it’s about like, if it’s gotten boring we can--”

“It’s not about the sex,” Tati interjected. “And nothing’s gotten boring. That’s not it.”

Katya looked up at her suspiciously. She rose to lie on her elbows, pulling her hand off of Tatianna’s heat. “Okay… then what is it?”

Tatianna took a deep breath. “I want to go legit.” When Katya only stared at her blankly, she clarified, “I want more than just casual hookups.”

Katya chuckled uneasily and pulled herself into a seated position, her legs by her side, away from Tati. “I uh, don’t know who you’re gonna… do that with.”

“I know you can’t imagine why,” said Tatianna. “You’ve said as much, but. I do want you. Okay? I want you in my life, for more than just a weekly booty call.”

Katya blurted a laugh. “Why?” She ran her fingers through her hair. “You’d do so much better than me.”

Tati crossed her arms. “I could, if I wanted.”

“Why don’t you, then?” Katya spread her hands and moved to get off the bed, but Tatianna grabbed her by the wrist.

“Don’t you dare leave this bed without finishing this conversation. You have four orgasms on me.” Katya sat back down, her wrist still held in Tati’s vice-like grip. “Hey.” Tati’s voice dared Katya to look at her. The blonde didn’t resist. “How many times do I have to tell you that I want you before you believe you’re wanted?”

Katya was quiet for a long while. Her voice was low when she finally answered a different but related question. “You know I can’t… be what you deserve.”

Tati’s heart broke at that. She pursed her lips and squeezed Katya’s hand. “I’m not looking for a white night, someone who’s well adjusted, has lots of money, and no emotional baggage.” It eased her spirit to watch the corner of Katya’s mouth twitch up. “I’m looking for someone who… I feel comfortable with. Someone I know won’t judge me when I come home stressed, who won’t hold me to things I say when I’m hungry.” 

Katya’s body reacted at that one, no matter how much she tried to suppress her cackle. 

Tati reached up and poked Katya’s arm. “I also like a girl with tattoos. And being good in bed doesn’t hurt either.”

“Shut up.” Katya was smiling. She squeezed Tatianna’s hand. “I still can’t wrap my head around why you want to spend more time with me than you have to. But… I’ll try.”

“Really?” Tati felt her heart soar.

“First, though,” said Katya. “Just. to be clear, if I’d said no… we wouldn’t just continue as we were.”

“Nope.”

“No more hookups.”

Tati shook her head.

“That’s why you did the…”

“Yep.”

“To remind me what I’d be missing out on if I refused.”

“You betcha.” Tati smiled. 

“That was really smart.” Katya pulled Tati’s hand to her lips. 

Tati side-eyed Katya. “I’m a very smart person.”

Katya hummed in the back of her throat. “And smart girls  _ are _ my weakness.”

“Good news for me,” said Tati. 

Katya leaned forward to press a kiss to Tati’s lips. “I know that’s what you wanted to hear,” she murmured. “But I’m still in your debt, as it were. Anything… I can help out with?”

Tati giggled and pulled Katya in close, starting a more forceful, passionate embrace. Once she pulled away to breathe, she looked again at Katya with half-lidded eyes. “You know that thing you do with your tongue?”

Katya smirked, and started to trail kisses down Tati’s abdomen. She wound a hand around Tati’s back to cup her ass. “Now,” Katya breathed, making Tati’s skin perk up with goosebumps. “I got four. You got me to agree to being your girlfriend.” 

Tati throbbed from the word alone. She’d never thought Katya would be convinced to use ‘girlfriend’ already. And here she was, still in her bed, still teasing her. Katya pressed a kiss over Tati’s clit, and the softness of the gesture had Tati’s heart clenching along with her hands. Unexpectedly, Katya’s tongue swiped up Tati’s whole pussy. Tati flinched at the suddenness of the sensation, but gave Katya a thumbs-up when she glanced up to check in with her. 

“Mm,” Katya hummed. “You can handle three.” She brightened. “Ooh! And while we’re at it, let’s shoot for three in a row! Maybe I can make you squirt again.”

Tatianna blushed and pressed her hands to her face. “You’re gonna make me regret this, aren’t you?”

Katya licked a single spiral over Tati’s clit. Seeing how immediately turned on she was, Katya smiled devilishly. “Oh, how the turn tables.”

**Author's Note:**

> i can't stand the version of the song by the chainsmokers-- listen to the Nicole Cross cover instead on youtube or spotify.


End file.
